


Third Time's A Charm

by GraySonOfGotham



Series: Triplet Jokers AU [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Family Dinners, Bat Family, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Denial of Feelings, Disguise, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Confusion, False Identity, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humor, Jay is very knowledgeable, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, Poisoning, Praise Kink, Riding, Secret Identity, Sentimental, Sweet, Teasing, Triplet Jokers, Triplets, Twincest, broken relationships, figuring out life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Nearly all of Bruce's relationships are falling apart.None of his kids trust him anymore. They glare at him as he passes and leave passive aggressive hints when they talk to him. He feels like he is shut out of his own house.And his very delicate, rather new, maybe romantic relationship is leaving him dizzy and confused. Sometimes, he forgets that the Jokers are masters of trickery and lies.Bruce may be a little too head over heels, and he really needs to regain control over his life. Thankfully, he does not give up.*Fourth story in Triplet Jokers AU





	1. Twice Defied

Bruce has tried and tried again to mend his relationship with the boys. He bought Dick the new car he had been begging for. He had not seen Jason since their argument, so there was not much progress there. Bruce let Tim have more control over running the company and let him put a coffee machine up in his room. And Bruce has done anything and everything to break through the icy wall Damian had built, but it just seemed everything was ricocheting away uselessly.

In fact, a lot of what he did seemed to backfire. By the end of the week, Damian had gone and stayed with Jon. Clark had phoned Bruce immediately, worried that Damian was planning on running away from home with all those things he had taken. Bruce just assured that it was just Damian. He did not mention the currently rift between him and the boys.

Dick also disappeared mid-week, though he did leave a note (to Alfred) explaining that he was helping Jason on a secret mission somewhere in the Middle East. That left Tim. But even he would be up early and home late.

And so Bruce had no other choice than to do what he did best. Bury and ignore his problems.

He threw himself into work, though he stayed out of Tim’s way, and each night, he would go on patrol, yes, but anyone could tell that he was distracted.

Bruce also kept his distance from the triplets. After Jay woke up, Bruce explained that he needed some time to sort things out and made them swear (not sure how good their word was) to lay low until then.

John was rather unhappy about it, and Jack was not very enthusiastic either, but they gave him a two weeks. That was the deal.

And Bruce had already spent a week and a half, but made no progress in solving any of his problems.

Tonight, he was out at a charity dinner, mingling around with Gotham’s elite, drink in hand. A mindless, brainless social activity that served as a distraction.

Bruce was chatting with a man and his wife, talking about gossip and rumors that had been going around. They were standing to the side, near a balcony, away from most of the excitement.

Then, someone walked past them, and ran into Bruce’s shoulder.

The person looked up quickly, muttering a quick sorry. But Bruce held their wrist, preventing them from running off.

The person looked up again. “Oh, Bruce Wayne!” He smiled, turning towards Bruce. He spoke with a slight accent. Bruce hesitated a moment before smiling as well. The man looked familiar.

But Bruce certainly had never been introduced to him before. He let go of the man’s arm, since it would be impolite and held out his hand instead. The man shook his hand. He had a firm grip.

“And apologies if we’ve met before. You are…?”

The man waved his hand dismissively. “Oh, no, we haven’t. It’s just you’re Gotham City’s prince. Who could _not_ know you? I am Tibalt Quin.”

Bruce’s eyebrows rose, suspicions rising with it. “No relation to Harley Quinn, I hope?”

The man laughed easily. “No, no. Just one ‘n’ for me. Though, it is hard to make good first impressions in this city with a name like mine.”

Bruce studied Tibalt a little closer. The man had a relaxed sense to him, as if he fit right in, despite being obviously new to Gotham’s crowd of elites. His caramel brown hair was brushed back in a slight quiff, curling a bit at the edges. He was tall, nearly as tall as Bruce, but less built. His suit was also in the fashion right now. All in all, there was nothing to be suspicious about. But Bruce just could not shake the feeling.

“Not from around here, are you?” Bruce asked. He started moving towards the open balcony, and Tibalt followed. They stood on in the darkness, overlooking the extravagant gardens.

“Ah, yes. Business trip. I’m from the south of France,” Tibalt said.

“South of France, now? I have never been there myself, but I have heard it is quite beautiful,” Bruce said.

Tibalt nodded. “Oh yes, it is very beautiful there. But I must say, I prefer the busy and bustle of a city to the calmness of the countrysides.”

“So… Paris is more your thing?” Bruce asked.

Tibalt’s eyes lit up. “Oh, yes! I love Paris. Mon amour et ma vie.”

“If you work in business,” Bruce wondered aloud. “What brings you to a charity dinner for saving wild animals?”

Tibalt just laughed. “My friend thought to bring me along so I could make a few more acquaintances in Gotham other than himself.”

 “Oh, and how is that coming along?” Bruce asked.

“Quite well, if I may say so myself, seeing I am currently talking to Bruce Wayne.”

Just then, someone approached them. Another man. The exact fucking man that Bruce had just been talking to.

“Ah!” Tibalt turned towards the new arrival. “This is my brother, Ace. And this is Bruce Wayne.”

Red flags immediately went off in his head.

Bruce swallowed hard. “There don’t… happen to be three of you, right?”

Tibalt grinned, his smile stretching a little too wide. “Oh no, it’s just two of us.”

There was a nearly inaudible _click_. Bruce looked down. “Ace” had just handcuffed him to the balcony. He tugged at the metal. It was not coming loose. Bruce glared at the two of them. “What the fuck is this?” He demanded.

Tibalt patted his shoulder soothingly. Bruce pushed his hand away with his only free hand.

Tibalt took a step back. “Ah ah, Bruce. Don’t want to cause a scene now, do we?”

“This isn’t funny,” Bruce growled, tugging at the metal again.

Ace gave him a wolfish smile. “But it is!”

“You promised-”

“Yeah, yeah. Two weeks. Doesn’t mean we can’t have fun though. You’re out and about, at parties and dinners every other night. Do you expect to just sit on our hands and wait all day?” Tibalt asked.

In a flash, Bruce grabbed Tibalt again and pulled him forward. He then tilted his head up. Bruce stared into his eyes. Then, he let him go.

“Jay, you’re on your feet again,” Bruce said. “Where are all the casts? There’s no way they’re supposed to come off yet.”

Jay pouted. “I’m fine! Look see, my arm can move, the collarbone isn’t even that bad, and I did not have a cast on my jaw anyway!”

Bruce frowned and turned to “Ace”, Jack, according to his conclusions. “Take him home,” he said. “There’s no way he’s fine.”

“I told you,” Jack said. “Even he says you’re not fine.”

“I am!” Jay argued. “I feel perfectly fine!”

Jack grabbed his brother’s arm. “C’mon. We should be returning soon either way. John will kill me if he knew I let you go out. Especially without the casts.”

Jay pouted harder. “I just wanted to see Batsy!”

“Okay, you saw him, now let’s go!” Jack hissed.

Jay frowned slightly, but he ended up relenting. Bruce tugged at his handcuffs as Jay stepped forward towards him. Jay licked his lips and grinned at Bruce. Then, he gently pressed his lips against Bruce’s cheeks. Bruce stilled at the motion.

“I’ll see you later,” Jay whispered.

The two then sauntered off and disappeared in the crowd. Bruce growled and tugged at the handcuffs again. Someone walked by the balcony, giving him a strange look. Bruce leaned against the balcony as inconspicuously as possible while digging into his suit for something to pick the cuffs with.

Damn Jokers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may be confused, Ace and Tibalt are not real characters. They are the fake names that Jay and Jack took on for the party. Tibalt is Jay, the name meaning the "people's prince" and Ace is Jack, meaning "first rate".
> 
> I was never expecting to go this far with the series, and I have a good handful more stories to write before I plan on concluding this. I am always so weak for triplet/twin character stories, and I've never seen one based on Batjokes, so I decided to try it for myself. I've tried one before for another ship, but it was way to hard to keep track of the characters and develop them separately so they aren't just one character, but characters in themselves. I think I did okay here? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	2. To Mask and Disguise

He was fiddling with something in his hands when Bruce arrived. Without much of a growl, Bruce grabbed his unharmed shoulder and spun him around, catching him as he lost his balance.

Jay’s eyes widened, but when they landed on Bruce, he smiled. “Hey, Bats, baby,” he said cheerfully.

Bruce carefully let Jay back up. “Where are you casts?”

Jay shrugged, one shoulder lifting higher than the other. “I ditched them in a Dumpster somewhere.”

“Jay, they’re for your own good. You can’t just-”

“Please not you too,” Jay whined. “I hate the casts! They’re restricting and itchy! I can’t move in them, and they sure don’t look good on me. I’m not going to meet you while looking like a fool.”

Bruce sighed. “Jay, I would rather you show up in casts. They make me feel better.”

Jay pouted.

“Okay, fine. Just don’t overexert yourself,” Bruce said. He sat down on the ledge of the roof, and Jay sat beside him. Bruce put an arm around him, and Jay put his head on Bruce’s shoulder.

“You smell nice,” Jay murmured.

“I just came from a party, remember?” Bruce reminded. “Where I spent half of it locked to a balcony.”

Jay hummed contently. “At least I know you’re keeping your hands to yourself this time.”

Bruce rolled his eyes.

“You’re really tense,” Jay observed. “What’s wrong?”

Bruce sighed heavily. He grabbed Jay’s hand with his, running his thumb over Jay’s pale skin. “I still haven’t gotten through with the boys quite yet.”

“Really? Batman scare a grown man shitless, but he can’t get a few kids into line?” Jay teased, tracing the bat with his other hand.

“They’re not kids anymore,” Bruce said. “It’s almost scary how quickly they’ve grown up.”

Jay gave him an odd look. “You’re kidding, right? You let them run around Gotham all night long, teaching them to punch and kick, and you don’t expect them to grow up fast?” He shook his head. “What delusion are you living?”

Bruce snorted. “I don’t mean it like that. I mean, they used to listen to me, look to me for directions, but now they’re all independent. They act like they don’t need me anymore.”

“Even the little birdie?”

“Even him.”

Jay whistled, the sound soft and low. “Wow, I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am,” Jay insisted. He paused. “Okay, maybe not exactly sorry, but sympathetic. A little sorry though.”

“Nuh uh. Still not believing you.”

“How about I help you with your problem?”

“Help. I don’t exactly know how you can help,” Bruce said. “I don’t mean it in any bad way, but you haven’t exactly been too helpful.”

Jay huffed. “Sorry for trying to be a good guy for once. I don’t know how you do it. No one appreciates you. If no one appreciates what you do either way, why don’t you do fun things instead? Like blowing things up or-”

“Actually, that’s an idea.”

“Blowing things up?”

“No,” Bruce said, rolling his eyes. “Maybe you can help.”

Jay’s eyebrows furrowed. Then he smiled. “Sorry, you lost your chance. I’m back to being the bad guy now.”

Bruce was undeterred. “Look, why don’t you come over for dinner on Saturday?”

Jay stopped talking. “Dinner? At your palace?”

Bruce beamed and nodded. “In your disguise of course! You can get to know the boys, and they can get to know you, and they’ll see that you’re no so horrible after all!”

Jay’s lips pressed together as he thought about it. “And then what will you do? Reveal my true nature to them and betray them even more?”

“Well, maybe they would be more accepting after they get to know you for who you are.”

Jay sucked a lip into his mouth. “I don’t know,” he said slowly. “Is that a good idea?”

Bruce laughed gently. “I think you can give me a break. I’m always coming up with good ideas. If this isn’t so great, I think I’m allowed a little leeway.”

Jay sighed. “Okay, fine. I’ll come over for dinner on Saturday. But if they are hostile in any way, I’m getting out of there.”

Bruce nodded. “Promise. I won’t let them hurt you.”

Jay smiled, wickedly. “Oh, I was referring to after I blew everything up. I would be running away from _you_.”

Bruce’s eyebrows rose under the cowl, but Jay could not tell.

Jay’s smile softened and he tucked himself under Bruce’s chin again, against his chest. “I’m kidding, Bats. Stop being so serious.” He played with Bruce’s hand, lining his hand up to Bruce’s, comparing the sizes.

They sat there for a while longer, in silence and just enjoying each other’s company.

~

“Please, please, Alfred,” Bruce practically begged. “I’ll make sure everything stays under control.”

Alfred did not look happy with the prospect of having the Joker over for dinner, despite his relationship with Bruce. “Like you did when the boys found out the first time, Master Bruce?” He asked.

“I was not prepared for that,” Bruce said. “Just, please, Alfred. He promised to be on his best behavior, and the boys know not to do anything. I’ll keep everything under control.”

“And you really trust him?” Alfred asked dubiously.

Bruce swallowed hard. “I do.”

Alfred shook his head slowly. “I have supported you through many crazy phases, Master Bruce, but I sure hope you know what you’re doing,” he said, resigned. Then, he left the room.

Bruce did not feel any better. “I sure hope so too,” he admitted to an empty room.

Later that night, Alfred gathered all the boys up for dinner, telling them that Bruce was having guests for dinner. They all groaned and moaned, as they usually did when there were guests at the manor. Bruce got dressed in one of his favorite suits, and a deep emerald green tie. It reminded Bruce of Jay’s eyes, but it was a couple shades darker, closer to John’s eyes than anything.

When the doorbell rang, Bruce got the door, telling Alfred to go get the first course ready. The boys were already in the dining room, having not at all talked to Bruce, but they knew they would have to pretend there was nothing wrong.

When Bruce opened the door, he was surprised. The man at the door looked nothing like Jay.

The most prominent changes included that his hair had been dyed and tamed back. Jay had slicked it back and tied it back in a small ponytail. His hair was also no longer green, but a platinum blonde. Bruce had to blink a couple times at that. He was expecting the brown hair like at the charity dinner, but he had to admit, the blonde gave Jay a very aristocratic air.

His scars had been covered up by synthetic skin, it seemed. His face had a bit more color to it, though still a bit on the pale side. He was wearing a dark blue button up with a black blazer thrown over it. On the casual side of formal, bordering on too casual for a business dinner, which was what it was supposed to be.

Bruce looked Jay up and down, unable to keep the surprise out of his eyes.

Jay had the audacity to smile shyly and bite his lip. “Can I come in, Mister Wayne?” He asked in a soft voice.

Bruce shuffled aside quietly.

Jay walked in. His entire mannerism had changed. He walked with confidence, but not excessively egotistic. His smile did not seem forced, nor did it seemed exaggerated. It was just… normal.

It actually scared Bruce a bit how much Jay could actually fit into society without anyone noticing.

“Lead the way,” Jay said. “I’m going by Jayden, by the way, so you can still call me Jay.”

Bruce nodded dumbly.

Jay laughed, his voice steady as he talked. “What, didn’t think I could pull it off? Please,” he said with a roll of the eyes. “Forgot who I am?” A flash of the sadistic smile Bruce was more used to before it melted into the same easygoing grin. “Now, these kids you told me about…”

Bruce pushed open the door to the dining room. He walked in, slipping easily into his own persona. After all, this entire ordeal was about trickery, who could out convince who.

“Boys,” Bruce said, smiling at the four who sat in their seats, smiling their own fake smiles. “This is Jayden, a good friend from work.”

Four pairs of eyes zoomed in on Jay, who did not waver under the intense judgements.

They sat down, and Bruce did not miss the way the boys exchanged suspicious glances.

And so, dinner began.


	3. Parenting Done Right

Jay was very polite. It was unnerving, observing his mannerisms. Bruce had to repeatedly remind himself that the man sitting on his right side was _not_ another dutiful, upstanding citizen of Gotham.

“The mushroom pâté is exquisite,” Jay complimented when Alfred came in to clear the appetizer dishes. “The walnuts were a delightful touch.”

Alfred’s eyebrow rose the slightest bit. He nodded however. “Thank you.”

Jay sipped his wine, giving Bruce an innocent look. “What?” He asked with a grin. “Didn’t take me for a gourmet?”

“Far from one, actually,” Bruce answered.

Throughout the first dish, everyone had been generally rather quiet. Dick had tried to break the silence once, but he had been shot down by a glare from Damian, who got a disapproving glare from Bruce.

But this time, Damian started the conversation, surprisingly. “So, Mr…?”

“Jayden’s fine,” Jay said.

Damian made an unimpressed sound. “Right. So, you’re a friend of Father’s?”

Jay nodded politely. “I sure would hope so.”

Damian shot Bruce a look. Then, he said, “So what do you do in your free time? I’m assuming you’re in the business industry, but everyone must do something.”

Jay took a delicate bite of his seared salmon. He swallowed and with the most serious voice he has used that night, he said, “Well, I do enjoy spending my nights dressing up as a bat and beating people up.”

No one laughed. Bruce sighed silently and continued eating, while the others gave Jay suspicious looks and slowed their eating. Dick raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat.

Jay seemed unfazed. He smiled and turned to Bruce. “More wine?” He asked. He reached for the wine bottle and poured some more for Bruce.

Damian, who was watching the entire exchange with narrowed eyes, asked, “How did you meet Father?”

Jay laughed. He looked at Bruce. “You didn’t tell me this was a ‘meet your parents’ type of dinner.”

Bruce gave him an unamused look.

“Lighten up,” Jay said. He opened his mouth to answer Damian.

“At work,” Bruce cut in.

Damian frowned at Bruce. “I was not asking you, Father,” he said, his tone cold and threatening.

Jay raised an eyebrow, his smile dying slowly. He looked from Bruce to Damian then back to Bruce. The rest of the family stopped eating as well.

Bruce frowned back at Damian. “Why should it matter where the answer is coming from?”

“Of course it matters!” Damian said, his fingers curling around his fork tighter. “You can’t be trusted anymore.”

“I told you already, I had it covered. If you had just trusted me-”

“Trusted you? You were lucky we didn’t!”

Bruce growled. Jay looked at him nervously and nudged his foot under the table. Bruce did not look at him. “Damian, we will talk later.”

“No,” Damian said. He set the fork down harshly. “You want to talk? You can talk to everyone here at the table. If you’re not a liar, what is it that you can’t admit? We’re your family, aren’t we? And Mr. Jayden here is your _good friend_ , is he not?”

“Hey, guys,” Dick cut in. “We have…”

“Damian! You are not to use that tone with me!” Bruce practically yelled. He had had enough of Damian’s attitude.

“…guests,” Dick finished glumly. Neither of them listened. Jason, next to him, hid his grin behind his glass. He often enjoyed a family dispute, as long as it did not involve him. And in front of guests too. Tim looked like he wanted to disappear.

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Damian yelled back, standing up. “You lost that right! I cannot trust you anymore, so you have no right to expect me to act like your son in front of whatever new uncultured conquest you picked up at a party!”

“Hey!” Jay snapped. Everyone turned to him. Bruce felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Jay’s eyes were practically murderous. “Are you kidding me right now? Have you no manners at all? Not only are you fighting with your father when there are guests over, no matter who the hell they are, but you _also_ have no right to talk to him in that way! It does not matter what he did, he will always be your father, and you are being disrespectful as well as embarrassing yourself. So you can either shut up and eat, or get the hell out of here.” He half shouted, half growled, pointing a finger at Damian the entire time.

Damian, who have never exactly been told off by anyone other than his family before, sat back down without a word. His eyes went wide, then they narrowed, and he glared at Jay, but he said nothing else.

Jay frowned at Damian for a moment more, then his frown evened out and he picked up his fork again and returned to his salmon.

No one said a word following the argument. Bruce followed Jay’s lead and began eating again. Everyone else, save for Damian, resumed their dinner. But an awkward tension still hung in the air.

“So,” Dick finally said, trying to restore equilibrium. “Jayden, you’re interested in food?”

Jay looked up, a bit surprised, but he quickly smiled. “Yes, I do have a particular interest in food, I suppose.”

“What kind, specifically?”

Jay pondered it. “Desserts. I have a rather bothersome sweet tooth, and so I have a secret love for desserts. Particularly French desserts.”

Dick hummed. “So you can cook, I’d assume?”

Jay laughed, shaking his head. “God no,” he said. “Putting me in a kitchen would be a disaster. I just do the eating. I prefer leaving the hard part to the professionals.”

“Oh?” Dick waved his fork in Jason’s direction. “It just so happens that Jason here loves cooking, but refuses to eat his own cooking. Someone about staying in shape. Ridiculous, isn’t it?”

Jay grinned. “Quite.”

The tentative conversation slowly took a turn towards technology, which Jay could also hold a riveting conversation about. He managed to chat about coding and computer softwares with Tim for a good five minutes. Then, the topic changed to cars and mechanics, which Jay was again, no stranger to. Bruce watched with growing amazement as Jay manages to discuss all different things. It looked like Jay really _was_ underestimated.

He was just as smart and as capable as his brothers, if only they’d see that.

Bruce found himself slowly smiling at that. He picked up his wine glass and took a sip to hide it.

As he swallowed, he coughed and choked. The wine burned its way down his throat. Something was definitely wrong with it.

The conversation around the room stopped, as everyone turned to look at Bruce.

He managed a choked, “Excuse me,” before hurrying out of the room.

There was a brief moment of silence as he left.

Jay quickly stood up. “I’ll go make sure he’s okay,” he said.

Dick started to interrupt him, but Jay walked out quickly.


	4. Knighty Night

He found Bruce leaning against the wall outside, wheezing heavily and clutching his chest.

Bruce saw Jay and glared at him, gasping like a dying fish. “Did- Did you…” he coughed hard, “poison my _drink_?”

Jay grinned and shrugged innocently. “What can I say? Dinners bore me.”

“So you _poisoned_ my drink?!” Bruce yell-whispered, coughing a few more times.

“I had to create some excitement. Don’t worry, it’s not life threatening. Just very uncomfortable. I made it myself, didn’t even get any help.” Jay flashed Bruce a wicked smile. “I have the antidote, if you want it. But… you gotta give me a kiss.”

Bruce frowned at him. His throat hurt and itched at the same time, and it felt like his trachea was swelling up. He was also starting to feel lightheaded.

Jay tapped his lips. “Right here, baby,” he said, stepping closer. He pressed a hand on Bruce’s chest and tiptoed two fingers up the tie and under Bruce chin. He tilted his head back, and Jay licked his lips while Bruce wheezed.

Jay leaned in and pressed his lips to Bruce’s. Bruce’s eyes bugged out as he felt Jay’s tongue swiping against his lip.

“Open up, Batsy,” Jay whispered before kissing him again.

Bruce’s mouth opened and he let Jay in. Jay’s tongue danced around Bruce’s mouth for a few seconds before a small object was pushed into his mouth. Bruce swallowed on instinct and Jay pulled away.

“See? Was it that hard?” Jay asked, smoothing down Bruce’s shirt. A few moments later, Bruce felt like he could breathe normally again. He straightened and glared at Jay.

He pushed Jay away. Jay whined, “Okay, I’m sorry, B. Don’t be mad.”

Bruce ignored him and started down the hall. He pulled open the dining room door.

“I’ll be retiring for the night,” he said. “Finish up my… duties, will you? Mr. Jayden will be seen out as well.”

Jay popped his head in from behind Bruce. He gave the boys a sheepish smile. Dick and Tim waved meekly and Jason gave him a stiff nod. He only got a glare from Damian.

Bruce then grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the front door. Jay sulked the entire way there. Bruce pulled the front door open and pulled Jay outside as well. Then he stopped. He let go of Jay’s arm and sighed.

“Damnit, Jay,” he muttered. Then he turned towards the other man.

Jay had his lips pushed together in an exaggerated pout. He gave Bruce a sideways glare and crossed his arms. He tipped his nose into the air, making him look like a rather spoiled and bratty prince.

Bruce could not help but smile.

Jay made a light huffing sound. Then he said, “I’m sorry. Mostly. I was only trying to make something interesting happen. I really had no intent to hurt you. And it would have given me an excuse to be alone with you.”

Bruce shook his head. “I can’t believe you,” he sighed. “You’re… just, I cannot believe you.” He said, this time with a laugh. “I don’t even know what to say about you anymore.”

The corner of Jay’s mouth turned up in a slight smirk.

Bruce took a deep breath. “Do you want to stay the night?”

Jay’s eyebrows shot up. His blond hair fluttered in the wind as he blinked at Bruce. “Are you sure you trust me that much?” He asked.

Bruce could not tell if Jay was serious or not. But it did not matter anyway. He grabbed Jay’s arm and pulled him back into the manor, shutting the large door behind him.

Then, he took him through the servants’ corridor off to the side to the wing of the manor where Bruce’s bedroom was.

As they hurried down the narrow hall, Jay threaded his fingers through Bruce’s and smiled. “Just saying, I’m not planning on doing anything but sleeping.”

~

Bruce could not move his arms. His mouth felt like it had been stuffed full of cotton balls. His eyes were closed, and there were murmurs of conversation from somewhere in the room.

Bruce’s eyes opened, and he was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. It was still dark outside, but moonlight spilled into the room through an open window.

He was lying eagle spread on the bed, and he could not move any of his limbs.

Twisting his head to the side, Bruce’s eyes adjusted to the slight darkness and he saw that his wrist had been tied with a silky material, and strapped to the bedpost. His other arm was the same, as well as his legs. His pajama shirt was unbuttoned, leaving his chest bare to the world.

On top of that, Bruce’s mouth had been stuffed with a gag of some sort.

After a panicked assessment of his situation, Bruce turned to the other side of the room, where a quiet conversation was going on.

Bruce squinted to make out three shapes in the dark.

Two were too dark to see, but the third, had shiny, platinum blond hair: Jay.

Bruce jerked in surprise, and the bed creaked. The conversation halted. Then, one of the other two figures stepped into a pool of moonlight, and Bruce’s eyes widened.

“Morning, Batsy,” Jack said, sauntering over and sitting at the edge of the bed, by one of Bruce’s feet. He lay his hand on Bruce’s bare ankle. It was cold. “Have a nice nap?”

Then, from the shadows, John and Jay walked towards them. John was wearing a very typical _I’m-going-to-do-something-try-and-stop-me_ smile. Jay looked a tad bit apologetic, but not overly so.

John sat down at the other end of the bed, and Jay sat on Bruce’s right side, in front of Jack.

He cupped Bruce’s cheek, tracing over the slight stubble on his chin. Bruce glared at him and pulled his face away.

“Aw, don’t be like that, now, Brucie,” Jay chided lightly. He grabbed Bruce’s chin and held it there. “We just wanna have some fun.”

From behind Jay, Jack had started tracing his hand further up Bruce’s leg, under his pajama pants. The cold hand slipped up his shins, over an array of scars, and to the knee, and kept going up to Bruce’s thigh.

Bruce shivered.

His other ankle had something colder pressed to it. Something cold, and horribly familiar. The sharp, chilling metal of a knife. The flat of the blade slipped casually up under the pant leg a couple times teasingly. Then, there was a sharp tug at his pant leg followed by a sharp _rip_.

Bruce heard the knife being tossed aside. It hit the carpet with a dull thud. John grabbed the ends of the pant leg, and Bruce’s eyes widened as he started pulling.

John met his eyes and his smile only grew darker as he tore through the fabric slowly. But Bruce could not look away. It was a strangely erotic sight. Like a reverse strip tease.

Jack’s hand was mid-thigh now, his nails scratching lightly against his skin. Jay held his face steady and in John’s direction as the pant was split to his crotch. A tendril of arousal curled in Bruce’s stomach, and his heart rate rose.

He was getting fucking turned on by _three_ Jokers, who have him tied to his own bed, gagged and in his own home at that. His kids were probably just down the hall!

But Bruce could not find it in himself to struggle that much. He was pretty sure if he pulled hard enough, he could get out of his bonds, but he also would not put it past the three to have done the knotting rather diligently.

With one pant leg practically in shreds, and the other still covering his leg, though rolled up, Bruce felt very much exposed. His other pant leg was then tugged downwards by Jack, revealing more skin to the triplets.

And fuck, Bruce could feel their eyes practically burning their way up his body. He groaned into the gag.

Jay giggled quietly. He swung a leg over Bruce’s chest and straddled him. His boxer clad ass was the only thing separating skin from skin. Bruce could no longer see what was going on behind Jay now, as Jay held his face firmly in place, looking up at him.

With his other hand, Jay smoothed Bruce’s hair back and pinned his head to the pillows as well. “Look at you,” Jay murmured. “Perfectly helpless, yet not struggling. Is this defiance? Or is it submission?”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed at that. He twisted his head to the side to answer Jay’s question, but Jay held on tightly.

“Or maybe he’s just teasing,” Jay purred, leaning down over him and kissing Bruce’s jaw. He pulled harder on Bruce’s hair and Bruce arched his neck up towards Jay. “Mmm, definitely teasing,”

Jay kissed his way down Bruce’s neck slowly, sucking and biting gently, like a lover would. Bruce could not see what the other two were doing. John had stood up, and there were no sounds of movements in the room.

Then, Jay pulled away. He gave Bruce a small smirk before sliding down his torso and sat himself right over Bruce’s groin. Bruce held back a low moan, closing his eyes instead. But then, the cold flat of a blade was back, this time, pressed to his neck.

Bruce opened his eyes to see John leaning over him. He waved the knife in Bruce’s face.

“I hope you this isn’t your favorite pair,” John whispered before tugging the blade against the sleeve of Bruce’s shirt. It ripped easily. The tip of the knife nicked the inside of Bruce’s upper arm, and he could not stop the small gasp of surprise before glaring at John. “Sorry,” he said, though he sounded far from apologetic.

John finished ripping open the sleeve and tossed the knife across the bed to Jack, who hummed quietly while working on the other sleeve. Soon, the shredded pajama shirt was tossed aside, and Bruce gasped through the gag as the cold night air finally fully hit him. Yes, that was it, not because Jay purposely grinded against him.

“You’re taking too long!” Jay said with an exasperated sigh.

John glared at him. “Well, you’re being very helpful,” he muttered.

Jay rolled his hips again, and Bruce arched up against him. “I’m helping,” he said. “Here, hand me the knife.”

Bruce’s eyes widened as Jay slid backwards onto his thighs and the blade of the knife was pressing against his hip. Jay leaned forward, his body moving with fluid movements, like a dancer. His face hovered over Bruce’s crotch as the knife slipped downwards.

“Oh, stop teasing,” John snapped.

Jay rolled his eyes and finally tore through the fabric of Bruce’s underwear. Then, he went to the other hip and did the same thing. The thin fabric was pulled away, revealing Bruce’s almost fully hard cock to the eyes of the triplets.

Jack whistled. “Imagined him a bit bigger, but he’s not small.”

Bruce was a tad bit offended. Then, a hand wrapped around his length, hot skin pressing into a cooler palm, and he could not stifle his moan this time.

Jay squeezed a bit, grinning up at Bruce. “That’s it,” he coaxed, slowly bringing his hand up the length of Bruce’s cock, his thumb ghosting over the head, and not enough.

Bruce tried to say something from around the gag, but it did not sound like anything, and a trail of saliva just ran down the side of his mouth.

John, who during this time, had taken the liberty of shedding his jacket and tie, leaving him only in an unbuttoned green shirt, reached over and eased the cloth from Bruce’s mouth.

Bruce closed his mouth and moved his jaw a bit, groaning at the relief. Then, a blush ran up his face when he realized the other three were waiting for him to say something.

He looked from one to the other to the third. Then, he licked his lips. “Aren’t you all a bit overdressed?” He managed.

Jay immediately abandoned his current task of teasing Bruce and leapt onto him, draping himself over Bruce’s body and grabbing both sides of Bruce’s face before kissing him hard. His thin blond hair fell into Bruce’s eyes. Bruce did not mind all that much, closing his eyes and lifting his chin to press up against Jay.

Their kiss was feverish and hot, full of tongue and teeth. During this time, John situated himself between Bruce’s widespread legs and he had pushed a pillow under his hips, elevating his ass. The sound of a bottle opening and the sound of a thick liquid pouring out of a bottle of a tube. But those sounds and movements were completely lost to Bruce. It was not until a finger trailed from the back of his balls, down his perineum and circling his skin around his hole.

Bruce tensed and gave a half strangled moan into Jay’s mouth. His hands tugged hard at his bonds again, but he could not get out. Jay pressed his lips against Bruce’s harder, nipping his bottom lip. He licked the top of Bruce’s mouth, his tongue sliding over Bruce’s, dragging the other man’s attention back to him.

Then, John pressed his finger inside Bruce, and the bed strained with the strength that Bruce pulled his arms with. Even then, the bonds held and Bruce stayed bound. His hands closed uselessly around nothing. He wanted to grab something to squeeze and clench on something.

Jack giggled at his desperate attempts to ground himself. He got onto the bed as well. The sat by Bruce’s left thigh, watching John work one finger in and out of Bruce for a few moments. When John moved on to two, Jack lightly slapped Jay’s ass. Jay obediently scooted up a bit onto Bruce’s stomach, but never once stopped kissing him.

Bruce was briefly confused and distracted, both by Jay’s adjustment and the second finger John was languidly moving in and out of him.

He hardly wanted to admit it, but it felt really good. His cock had filled out during this time, and a couple beads of precum had welled at the tip.

Jay pulled back for the first time, both of them breathing hard. Bruce noticed that Jay’s pupils were blown wide, and his lips were slick with spit and his hair was a mess. In the moonlight, Jay was a beauty. Bruce pulled at the bonds again, wanting so badly to touch, but he could not.

He unfortunately did not have much time to enjoy the view.

A hot mouth had closed around his cockhead and was suckling at it, tongue swirling around the head.

Bruce’s eyes squeezed closed in surprise and he moaned, arching up as much as Jay’s position would allow him to.

Jack slowly teased lower and lower, making sure to cover every inch of Bruce’s cock with spit, actually managing to get the entirety of Bruce’s cock down his throat.

When Jack’s nose pressed against his skin, Bruce did his best not to buck Jay off of him. He managed to open his eyes and try not to look completely undone.

Jay grinned down at him, stroking his hair gently. “No gag reflex,” he whispered, his lips grazing over Bruce’s cheek. “Comes in handy. Helps with sucking cock too, of course.” He giggled.

Then, he straightened and got off of Bruce. Without Jay blocking his view anymore, Bruce could see the other two brothers.

Jack, still slowly sucking Bruce’s cock, though now only in a pair of pants, met his eyes and smiled around the length currently down his throat. Then he pulled off, licking his lips. He shifted out of the way as well, much to Bruce’s slight confusion. John pulled his _three –_ when the hell did he get to three? – fingers out of Bruce’s hole, wiping them on the sheets before also moving off to the side.

Bruce’s eyebrows drew together. “Wha-”

“Shh,” Jay said, patting Bruce’s chest. “It’s your turn to watch, Batsy,” he said before pushing his underwear down.

Jay’s cock was just as pale as the rest of him, and he was hard. He moved towards the end of the bed, and climbed between Bruce’s spread legs. He gave Bruce a flirty smile before spinning around and leaned on his forearms, ass in the air.

Fuck, Bruce always thought Jay and his brothers to be skin and bone and maybe some sharp objects here and there, but when Jay wiggled his ass at him, there certainly was more flesh on there than the purple suits let on.

Then, Jack tossed the bottle of lube to Jay. Bruce watched with wide eyes as Jay poured the lube over his fingers, giving Bruce one last sexy smile before plunging two fingers into himself roughly. He moaned breathily, and started slowly thrusting in and out.

Bruce whined quietly and arched up, desperately wanting some attention of his own, but his slick covered cock only felt harder. He pulled at the damn bonds once more.

John wore a cruel smirk, seeming to enjoy Bruce’s sexual anguish. And, as if the man knew every inner working of Bruce’s mind, he pulled Jack forward onto his lap.

Jack sat on John’s lap and wasted no time, immediately starting to kiss John’s neck, suckling at a spot under John’s jaw. The whole while, John kept the smirk on his face. He ran his hands up Jack’s back, tugging at the hair at the base of Jack’s neck, making the other moan and press himself up against his brother.

Bruce’s eyes bulged out. At first, he thought only Jay had any romantic or sexual interest in him, and maybe Jack, but Jack more towards Batman. But not only were all three of them in his room, but they were putting on a show for him. And it was way too familiar for it to be the first time.

Jay was up to four fingers now, his cock leaking and he moaned loudly with each thrust, his eyes on Bruce.

“Oh fuck,” Bruce groaned. He was feeling very torn. He wanted to keep watching, fuck, he did. But he also could not wait any longer. “Please.”

John only smiled harder, his hands traveling back down Jack’s bare back, and slipping down the back of his underwear and cupping his ass. Jack groaned, still peppering John with kisses. He had also slipped the shirt off of John and was currently working on the pants.

When John’s pants were off and they were all writhing in their naked glory, John pushed Jack off of him, and ran a hand gently down Jay’s back. Jay pulled his fingers out of his ass and fell onto the bed in a panting heap.

John pulled Jay back up, murmuring sweetly into his ear, words Bruce could not hear. But a dopey smile graced Jay’s face. Then, John tilted Jay’s face to the side and kissed him full on the lips, just as dirtily but slower than how Jay and Bruce were kissing earlier. Jay was pliant in John’s hands, yielding to his older twin’s every movement.

It was so damn hot, but at the same time, it felt so wrong. He was watching his greatest enemy (enemies) kissing each other, knowing fully well they were brothers and _twins_ , and he fucking loved it. But instead of the stinging stabs of guilt, Bruce only felt thick tendrils of pleasure swirling around deep inside him.

“Fuck, please, no more teasing,” Bruce groaned.

John pulled back, licking his lips to disconnect the strand of spit that stretched from his lips to Jay’s. He pulled his brother’s head to his chest and stroked his hair. Jay purred and nuzzled John’s chest adoringly.

“I thought you liked teasing, Brucie?” John taunted. “Mr. Billionaire Playboy? A different woman every week, right?”

Bruce groaned. “Those are all rumors and you know it!”

John reached down and stroked over Bruce’s balls, squeezing them lightly. “So desperate, aren’t you? Mm, wanna be a part of this show, don’t you? I knew you were a little slut at heart, Bruce,” he gloated. “Beg, baby, beg for it.”

“Fuck no,” Bruce growled. “At least let me have my dignity.”

John let go, the smile falling off his face. “Guess you’ll just have to watch tonight,” he said. Then he turned to Jack. “Hey, Jackie, since Jay worked so hard to open himself up tonight for someone, can’t let that go to waste, can we?” John smirked at Bruce as he finished. “You want his mouth, or his ass?”

Jack pretended to ponder this, smirking at Bruce as well. He swung a leg over Bruce’s left thigh, thrusting a couple times, his leaking cock leaving trails of precum over his skin. Bruce bit his lip as he held back a moan.

“Ooh, I get to choose first tonight?” Jack asked.

“Of course, baby,” John said with an overly sweet voice.

“Hm, what does baby bro want?” Jack asked.

John looked down at Jay. “What would you like, Jay-Jay?” He cooed. “You want to ride Jack? Or do you want me to fuck you hard? Just the way you like it?”

Jay’s eyes were disoriented and he looked dazed. Bruce wondered momentarily how John had such power over Jay like this, getting him to submit with only his touch. “John…” he moaned. “Please.”

“What do you want, sugar?” John asked. “C’mon, you gotta tell me.”

Jay whispered something.

John smirked. “Louder, babe. We want everyone to hear you, don’t we?”

Jay shivered. “I want- I want you to fuck me, please. Hard, please, John.”

“Alright baby, I’ll fuck you so hard you forget everything and everyone,” John promised. “Just the way you like it.”

Bruce groaned loudly. Finally, he gasped out. “Okay, okay! Please, please give me something. Anything, John, please,” he whimpered. He was so fucking hard, and watching and listening to them, oh fuck. That did it.

John looked smug. “You gotta tell me what you want, Bruce,” he said, using the same voice he used on Jay. “Loud and clear, babe.”

Bruce gave him a half-hearted glare. “I don’t know, and I don’t really care at the point? I just- I need something, please. Fuck me, use me, I need _something_. And no more teasing, please, please, please.” He gasped, his face burning from humiliation. “Fuck.”

John chuckled darkly. “Since you asked so nicely, Batsy baby,” he said. “Your wish is our command.” Then, he nudged Jay off of his chest and whispered something in his air. Jay’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment before he crawled forward and moved over Bruce’s aching cock. He reached back and lined himself up before slowly sitting down on Bruce’s cock.

Bruce gasped loudly, and it took everything not to thrust up into Jay’s slick hole. “Fuuuck,” he growled. “Jay,” he said breathlessly.

Jay seemed to be in a whole other world from them, his eyes faraway.

He rested his hands, clenched in fists, on Bruce’s muscled, tanned, and scarred stomach. Then, he started moving up and down on Bruce’s cock.

Twin breaths of relief came from Bruce and Jay, eyes screwing shut as they tried to keep it together after so much teasing on both their parts.

But it was far from over.

Bruce felt something resting against his hole as Jay started speeding up. Hands rested on Bruce’s hips, and in one thrust, plunged deep inside him.

Bruce gasp-growled. The sharp thrust was on the border of pain and pleasure, rough, fulfilling some part of Bruce’s desire he did not even know was there.

It was definitely not the first time Bruce had slept with a man, though those instances were rare, and he had only bottomed once before this. And certainly not with more than one man at once.

So this was new to Bruce. Jay and John fell into a pattern: Jay sinking down on Bruce’s cock as John pulled out, and he lifted himself off of Bruce as John thrust in hard.

Bruce could feel an orgasm building steadily. Usually, it took quite a bit to get Bruce to climax, since his body had developed a tolerance to nearly all stimulants.

But they were just starting. Jack finally gave up watching the scene in front of him and decided to join the fun.

He climbed up onto Bruce’s chest and hovered over Bruce’s face. He pulled Bruce’s lip down with his thumb. “Open up, Batsy,” he murmured.

Bruce found his jaw slackening and the head of Jack’s cock rested on his tongue. He was a bit surprised. He had never sucked anyone’s cock before, so he was a bit surprised that the precum was not horrible tasting. Of course, he had heard that it was not as bad as many thought, but he never really wondered what it would taste like.

Jack was mostly tasteless, a tad bit tangy, with a hint of a bitter undertone. It was very subtle, but not unpleasant.

Jack smiled down at him, not cold like John’s, nor was it dopey like Jay’s was now. “C’mon, Batsy,” he said quietly. “I think you know what to do. Time to return the favor, don’t you think?”

Bruce moaned quietly and closed his mouth around the head of Jack’s cock. He was less thick than him, it seemed, but up close he looked longer.

Jack thrust gently into Bruce’s mouth, not yet hitting the back of his throat. Bruce clumsily tried sucking. Jack hummed, caressing Bruce’s cheek. “No need to try so hard, babe,” he said kindly – it only alarmed Bruce slightly – as he pulled out again. “Relax. We’ll go slow. We’ve got all the time in the world. After all, we’re not done until you come for us, and you’re not coming until we all finish.” The smile turned a bit more wicked.

Bruce moaned loudly around Jack’s cock at that. So that was their intent. At least it let Bruce know that there were no more surprises coming, since the grand plan was revealed, thankfully sans the monologue. Bruce hated the monologues.

Jack’s next thrust was a bit deeper, brushing against the back of Bruce’s throat. Bruce gagged a little. He barely had time to recover before Jack thrust in again, this time, hitting the back of his throat harder. Tears sprung up in Bruce’s eyes, but fuck, fuck, fuck, he loved it. He pressed his tongue up against Jack’s cock as it thrust in and out of his mouth.

He opened his mouth wider as well, tilting his head back a bit as well, but all the while, keeping his eyes locked on Jack’s. Jack smiled widely. He ran a hand through Bruce’s mussed up hair. “That’s it,” he gasped, thrusting harder. “Fuck, you look so good, Batsy. Mmm,” he moaned. “So good for me.”

Bruce felt his face get hot at the praise. If this meant he has a praise kink, he will never show his face to the rest of civilization ever again. Batman? With a _praise kink_? But Bruce arched up when Jack complimented him. John hit his prostate especially hard and Bruce moaned loudly around the cock. He could feel spit running down both sides of his mouth, but he imagined what he looked like from Jack’s view, and it made him burn with shame but feel all the more aroused.

His climax was nearing now, but he had feeling he would need to hold on a little longer. By Jay’s sounds, he was close. His movements had become short and unsteady, each thrust followed by small gasps. John was as unpredictable as ever. Bruce could not see him, nor could he detect a change in the strength and speed of his thrusts. And Jack seemed to be taking his time. Sometimes, he would thrust shallowly, just letting Bruce suck at him on his own, sometimes, he would fuck Bruce’s throat until Bruce could barely breath and tears were running down his cheeks. But all of it felt so overwhelmingly good. Bruce did not know how much longer he could last.

His had to screw his eyes together tightly and concentrate on holding back his orgasm.

Jay came first. He sank down on Bruce’s cock hard, and he gave a high pitched gasp. He clenched down around Bruce, and Bruce very nearly lost it there, but he held it back by sheer will. He was sweating hard now from the exertion. Jay slumped against Jack, his arms loosely hugging himself to Jack. He pressed his face into Jack’s shoulder as well, his longer blond hair covering his face.

Jack was not deterred by any of this. He started thrusting harder and harder into Bruce’s throat as well, and Bruce let him, knowing he was close as well. Then, Jack exploded in Bruce’s mouth, and he immediately pulled out. Bruce gagged hard before swallowing without thinking. Jack grinned down at him. He took his thumb and spread the spit and cum that did not make it down Bruce’s throat around his mouth.

“Beautiful,” he whispered before leaning back into Jay’s embrace. He nudged his nose at Jay’s ear, and Jay lifted his head a tiny bit, giving Jack a small smile. Then, Jack gently pressed his lips to Jay’s, and they shared a short, sweet kiss. Just lips on lips.

A couple moments later, they dragged themselves off of Bruce. John immediately leaned forward and grabbed Bruce’s shoulders and started thrusting a lot harder and going a lot deeper. Bruce was very, very close now. He could not hold it back anymore.

“I can’t- I can’t-” he whimpered. “Please, I-”

John growled once as a warning before thrusting hard into Bruce and coming deep inside of him. At that same moment, Bruce yelled loudly, his climax hitting him hard. His entire body tensed and shook with the effort. His vision was dotted with white stars and black spots and John’s hair.

As Bruce was coming down from his climax, he vaguely felt his wrists and ankles being untied. His sore arms fell onto the bed. Bruce’s eyes were still closed. He did not want to move. He just wanted to sleep. He was so, so tired.

There was a quiet giggle, and a brush of lips on his cheek.

Then, Bruce drifted off.

~

His eyes snapped awake the next morning, and Bruce automatically groaned. His entire body hurt.

Bruce rolled over, his back cracking. He stopped when he found an empty bedside. He was _positive_ Jay had stayed the night.

Then, his face burned as he remembered his dream. Fuck, fuck, fuck, what if he had scared Jay off?

Bruce sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes and stretching. One of his arms had fallen asleep, and there was a weird crick in his neck. Otherwise, he was feeling pretty good. That is, aside from the crushing humiliation from his dream. He had dreamt that he had a foursome with his maybe boyfriend and his two twin brothers. Who the fuck has that kind of dream?

Bruce stepped into the shower before he could get too excited about it. After a shower, waking him up again, Bruce threw on a robe and went downstairs. He needed to ask if Alfred had seen Jay. It was nearly mid-morning now.

As he was about to enter the kitchen, Bruce stopped.

Sitting on the kitchen island, dressed in one of Bruce’s old sweatshirts and sweatpants that Bruce nearly never wore, cupping a mug of hot chocolate, was Jay.

His blond hair was a mess, but he did not seem to mind. He was talking animatedly with Alfred, who was cooking, with his back to Jay.

Bruce had to pinch himself to make sure he still was not dreaming impossible things up. But no, this was very much real. Alfred and Jay, having a casual, normal conversation. Jay talked, occasionally waving with a hand that was drowning in Bruce’s sweatshirt. He looked small and soft even though he was pretty much the same height as Bruce, though lacking in built.

Tim also sat at the island, checking emails on a tablet with a mug of coffee beside him. Bruce’s eyebrows rose when Jay reached over and refilled the coffee without being asked, and Tim drank it without looking up from his tablet.

As Bruce was still trying to take in the scene, Dick came sauntering down the hall, whistling. He saw Bruce, straightened a bit, nodded at him and entered the kitchen. He waved cheerily at Jay, who waved back, his large sleeve flopping back and forth. It was cute.

Dick immediately grabs a box of cereal from one of the cabinets and a bowl as well. He says good morning to Alfred and Tim, filling the bowl with sugary cereal.

Dick sits down next to Tim, peeking over his shoulder for a few moments before joining Jay and Alfred’s conversation. Bruce’s eyebrows rose even more when Jay reached over to take Dick’s cereal and instead of snapping at him, like Dick does with nearly everyone else, he pushed the bowl towards Jay.

Bruce stumbled in, more than astonished. Jay noticed him first.

“Morning, Bruce!” He said cheerfully, smiling, his eyes squeezing into little crescents. Fuck, it was adorable. But it was ruined when Bruce’s dream forced its way back into his mind for a moment. Bruce quickly looked away.

Jay did not seem to notice. He jumped off of the island and grabbed a plate from Alfred, piling high with food, pulling his long sleeves back and revealing his fingers, fingers that were- fuck, Bruce, stop!

Jay handed the plate of food to Bruce with a bright smile.

“What’s your morning drink?” He asked. “Orange juice? Milk? Coffee? Tea?” Then he lowered his voice a couple octaves. “Or would you like a glass of the blood of your enemies?”

Dick actually burst out laughing. Bruce gave them a half-hearted glare, hoping his blush was not prominent. Trying to act normal, he took the plate from Jay. Their fingers brushed. Bruce blushed, he could feel it.

“Thanks,” he muttered, keeping his face down. But when he looked up, Jay had jumped back onto the island. He was staring at Bruce though, with a sly smile.

And when Bruce met his eyes, the little fucker winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the end! I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far for this series, so yay! And also, I've gotten a few requests for some smut, so here's to that. I rarely write smut, mostly because I lose interest in writing it quite easily, and often stray off topic for some reason, but every once in a while, I can do something.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! The next story is called 'He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not', and it will be a more one-shot type thing, just one chapter, but it will be a turning point in the series, so I gave it its own chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
